Now And For Always
by warmsugar
Summary: Yuuri is running away... again. Tired of chasing after the maou, Wolfram finally decides that it's time to let go and move on.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:**_

_**This is my fist KKM fic! **_

_**If it sucks, gomen! This is a work in progress. :P**_

_**I am practicing my YuuRam dynamics so that I can be a better beta. :P LOL!**_

_**Anyway, comments and suggestions are more than welcome!**_

_**Many thanks! :D**_

* * *

**Now And For Always**

It all started with that hateful letter. He had never imagined it would come to this, he always believed that he would be by his love's side forever.

He had taken it for granted.

But now, he was stuck in the middle of nowhere with nothing but cold regret to keep him company.

He roughly poked at the fire with a thin but surprisingly solid stick. Tiny sparks flew upward and whirled around in angry protest at being so rudely disturbed. Wolfram ignored the dancing lights and continued to jab at the blazing logs.

A heavy sigh escaped him as he thought of his black-eyed and black-haired fiancé.

No, scratch that— his ex-fiancé. Wolfram's lips quivered slightly as a sob threatened to burst forth from his throat.

Much as it pained him, he knew this was for the best. Several years had already passed and Yuuri's feelings had not changed— he still could not, and would not accept a male partner. While it was true that the Maou felt a deep affection for him, Yuuri merely treated him like a friend and brother.

And each time he did so, Wolfram died a little more.

Unwilling to endure the castle gossip, terrified of the knowing smirks and pitying glances that were sure to come his way once the news broke out, he had opted to scurry away and lick his wounds in private. Choosing the solace of a lonely road over the sympathetic and obscenely empty gestures the court officials would throw his way.

Wolfram viciously stabbed at the glowing embers, actions mimicking the state of his thoughts.

The sound of leaves being crunched under a heavy heel brought him to attention. Wolfram shot up in alarm and unsheathed his rapier in one swift, fluid motion.

"Halt! Who goes there," he shouted in challenge—blade held aloft menacingly.

The disembodied footsteps drew closer.

"I repeat," Wolfram growled threateningly, "state your name and show yourself! If you refuse to do so, I won't hesitate to use lethal force."

The steps remained calm and unhurried. Wolfram could sense the energy that the shadowed stranger emitted. It felt disconcertingly alien and familiar. Wolfram planted his feet firmly on the ground and assumed a defensive stance. Whoever or whatever it was that was coming his way would have a real fight on his hands.

Wolfram was feeling pretty low and maybe a fierce battle would help block out the growing despondency within him.

Icy tendrils of maryoku erupted from the dense line of trees before him. They dissipated slowly and blanketed the forest floor around him.

The cold mist wrapped itself around Wolfram's legs and teasingly ran upward. He glanced about in confusion. Blue maryoku? But that was…

"_Wolfram," a voice stated coolly. "I finally found you."_

He paled at the sound. Wolfram would know those smooth even tones anywhere. He swung his gaze around sharply, flashing green eyes probing the darkness. There was no sign of him anywhere, but he knew this presence, and he was almost certain he had heard him speak…

"_You aren't hearing things. I am here," the Maou intoned deeply._

Wolfram swallowed visibly. He had heard it again, clear as day. And yet, there was no trace of him anywhere. That could only mean that…

"_Well done Lord von Bielefelt," he drawled in amusement. "I commend your powers of observation."_

"Heika," Wolfram murmured quietly, the silence broken only by the crackling of burning firewood.

"What are you doing here, it's late. The others will surely worry if they find you missing," he stated politely.

Wolfram was unsettled. Why had Yuuri followed him? He would have thought that the double black would be pleased by his disappearance. Why the pretense? It wasn't as if he intended to stay away forever… he just needed time to heal.

Oh god, he thought in horror, the color draining from his face. If the Maou was in his head, did that mean he could hear his thoughts as well?

"_Yes Wolfram," he answered quietly. "And I can't believe that you would think I'd be happy to find you gone," the Maou chided reprovingly._

Wolfram blinked twice, was that… hurt he heard? It couldn't be— only those you loved had that power. Which in this case was tantamount to saying it was impossible.

He sheathed his sword almost clumsily and sank gracefully to the ground in defeat. The cold touch of maryoku all over his body told him that the Maou had yet to depart. Wolfram leaned back against a large tree and stared somberly into the fire, then finally addressed his king's question.

"I apologize, Heika— I meant no disrespect," Wolfram stated wearily. "Of course I didn't think that you'd be glad I'd left."

He paused and considered his next words carefully. "It's just that I thought you'd be, well, relieved by my decision."

Wolfram shrugged offhandedly, "After all, isn't this what you've wanted from the start? I merely granted your request," he ended distantly.

Each word Wolfram forced out of his mouth carried him farther and farther away from the one person he loved beyond life itself. Which was for the best, he reminded himself once more. In time, the pain would fade. Eventually, he would forget and put this all behind him, and be able to smile at Yuuri again without feeling a piercing ache in his heart.

The Maou had not responded, which was fine. Wolfram closed his eyes and released the tension that had slowly seeped into his body. It had been a long day and he was bone-tired and drained from his encounter with the Maou. It seemed, that hosting the demon king within his body proved too much of a strain.

He fought the sluggish daze that was creeping over him half-heartedly. Wolfram tried to resist but the siren's call proved stronger than his flagging will.

Wolfram managed to let out a sleep-drugged rumble before he succumbed to the velvet embrace. "Go… home… Yuuri… " He murmured, "good… night," before falling into a fitful and dreamless slumber.

The 27th Maou of Shin Makoku gazed quietly upon the form of the sleeping blonde. He took in the fine porcelain skin that was almost translucent in the flickering light. Golden hair lay in glorious disarray against the backdrop of darkness, which made Wolfram seem even more ethereal than usual. Yuuri's face softened further as he looked at those absurdly long lashes that framed fiery emerald eyes.

He knew without a shadow of a doubt that those glowing orbs would haunt him for the rest of his life, and Yuuri's mouth turned down in regret. He had brought this upon himself. Blinded by prejudice, he had driven away the one person who was vital to his existence as the air he breathed.

He knelt beside Wolfram and stared into the face that over time; had managed to become so dear to him. He smiled remembering the first few years they had been together. Yuuri lifted a hand and stroked it gently over a pale cheek. Wolfram mumbled something unintelligible and flinched against his touch.

"No more Yuuri, please. It hurts…" Wolfram whispered, jerking away from his fingers. He tossed and turned for a few seconds before finally quieting down.

Yuuri stilled the motion of his hand, a wounded look stealing into his eyes. Wolfram had… turned… away… from… him... Which was a first (and surprisingly quite painful), since from the very beginning, the Mazoku prince had always taken great delight in forcing them into physical contact.

He fell backwards with a thud and stared at Wolfram uncomprehendingly. Anyone looking at him now would find it hard to believe that this ashen-faced man was actually the demon king.

What should he do? Part of him wanted to shake the blonde awake and demand an answer, an explanation for this wall he'd put up between them. And another part of him, the part that was Shibuya Yuuri just wanted to curl up into a pathetic ball and weep.

The Maou ran a trembling hand through his raven hair in frustration. The air sizzled with his dormant power. Yuuri was at a loss, (which was quite normal for him) and he typically would just let things run their natural course like he usually did. It had always worked out for the best in his past experiences.

But this was different. He couldn't take chances.

Wolfram was leaving. No, Wolfram had **actually** broken their engagement and already **left** him.

Yuuri couldn't just sit by idly and twiddle his thumbs.

There was too much at stake and Wolfram… was much too precious for him to do nothing.

He sighed wearily. There were a lot of things that still needed to be addressed, and Yuuri acknowledged the fact that they both had issues to work out.

But that could be done later. He was freezing his ass off and at the moment, all he really wanted was to go home.

And he was taking his fiancée with him.


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N:_**

**_Waaaah! Gomen nasai for the loooooooong wait for an update! I've been seriously swamped with work and haven't had the chance (or the time even) to catch up on my writing. :(_**

**_So I really am sorry that it took forever to post anything new. I will really try to at least up date every other week._**

**_Okay. I'll shut up now. :D _**

**_Hope you enjoy this next bit!_**

* * *

Wolfram nuzzled his cheek contentedly against something warm and soft. He fidgeted a bit, trying to move closer to the delicious heat.

"… oomph… Wolfram." a sleepy voice mumbled. "Quit squirming, your hair is ticklish."

His eyes flew open at the sound, and Wolfram found himself staring into the underside of their bed's huge canopy.

Eh… when did that happen? His brown knitted in confusion as fragments of memory flashed through his mind.

The Maou! The Maou had caught up with him… and Wolfram remembered his presence, the overwhelming presence inside his head. They had been in the forest… but beyond that he couldn't recall a blasted thing.

"Wolf," he requested in a low rumble, "please… stop… twitching… "

Belatedly Wolfram realized that the lovely warmth he had been trying to meld himself into was none other then Yuuri's flat stomach. Emerald orbs widened in panic and he bolted upright and started scooting towards the headboard.

A quick hand snaked out before Wolfram could move away. Yuuri grabbed him firmly around the waist and roughly hauled him to his side.

"Whaaaat? Yuuri!" Wolfram yelped in alarm.

In a languid tone, Yuuri replied, "Hush. Later Wolf, later. It's early yet and I'm still sleepy." The demon king yawned hugely to stress his point.

Wolfram struggled in vain. "But Yuuri, I don't understand? Why did you bring me back? Why am I in your room?" he hissed angrily. "I shouldn't even be here, not when I'm no longer your—"

The hold wrapped across his body tightened convulsively.

"I said later, Wolfram," Yuuri stated imperiously. Noting the rigid state of the young prince's back, he sighed inwardly.

"We'll talk later," his tone gentled "For now… let's sleep. Please… Wolf," the double black murmured in an almost pleading manner.

Wolfram found himself responding to the Maou's request involuntarily. Perhaps, it would be ok… just this once… one last time. The lines of his body slackened and he relaxed tense muscles.

He felt the change in his fiancé's lithe form. Assured of his acquiesce, Yuuri buried his face into Wolfram's fragrant hair and groggily said, "Goodnight Wolf."

Wolfram froze. What was Yuuri up to? He was getting more and more confused by the second and it irritated the hell out of him. Grumbling under his breath, he retorted crossly, "Goodnight, wimp."

Yuuri allowed himself a small smile.

Some things never change.

* * *

Wolfram awoke to the sound of bad omen birds squawking outside the window. He opened eyes bleary with sleep and allowed his sight to adjust to the morning light.

Instantly, visions of his earlier conversation with Yuuri flooded his senses. Wide-awake now, he turned to his side, fully intending to demand answers from the troublesome double black.

Eh? Yuuri's side of the bed was empty. Wolfram's eyes narrowed sharply. Just where did that wimp run off too? He had a lot of explaining to do and it was so typical of him to run away when things started heating up.

"Stupid wimp," the blonde fire-wielder grumbled to himself irritably. Wolfram sat up and swung his legs off the bed. The sudden movement caused the sleeve of his nightgown to slip down creamy skin.

Wolfram inhaled sharply. He distinctly recalled that he had been wearing his standard blue uniform last night… how had this frilly concoction gotten on him?

An angry flush started rising from the pale line of his shoulders and traveled all the way a graceful neck to color Wolfram's cheeks an alarming shade of crimson. Yuuri… had… undressed… him?

That was just too much. Wolfram shot out of the bed and let out a resounding roar.

"Yuuri, you pervert!!" Wolfram bellowed furiously.

* * *

"A-choo!"

Greta shot a questioning look at her father, face scrunched up with worry.

"Are you alright Yuuri? You haven't caught a cold have you?" she asked in a small voice, wide brown eyes quickly sizing him up and checking for any signs of possible illness.

Yuuri rubbed his nose and chuckled softly. "There's no need to worry Greta, I'm perfectly fine," he answered reassuringly.

"Aaaaa… ah-choo!" Yuuri sneezed a second time but managed to give his daughter a watery grin. "This is nothing. Trust me."

Looking unconvinced, Greta nodded reluctantly. "Well, okay then. If you say you're fine, then I guess I'll just have to believe you."

Brightening up all of a sudden, she beamed broadly at her black-haired parent. "Is it true that Wolfram's home? I overheard Sangria and the others talking about it while they were cleaning my room this morning."

Greta started jumping up and down excitedly; words flying out of her mouth so rapidly that Yuuri couldn't even get a word in edgewise.

"Can I see him Yuuri? I've missed him so much!" Greta ended in a wheedling tone.

Yuuri sighed. He supposed it couldn't be helped. "Yes Greta, and of course. We'll go see Wolfram in a bit."

Yuuri wagged a finger in front of the little imp's face and admonished gently, "First things first though, finish your breakfast and then we'll go look for him ok?"

"Yay!" Greta crowed delightedly, then she began gobbling up her food in earnest.

Yuuri looked out the window pensively. In the light of day, he was a bit embarrassed by his actions. A soft flush suffused his face as he remembered the possessive way he had hauled Wolfram to his side earlier that morning.

His mouth turned downwards at the corners. His blonde and green-eyed prince was probably furious with him at the moment; and to say that he dreaded their upcoming confrontation would be an understatement.

Yuuri sighed morosely. The Maou persona sure was troublesome. While he appreciated the fact that because of him, Wolfram was currently back in the castle (where he belonged)— it was Shibuya Yuuri who'd be getting the raw end of the deal.

A flash of gold caught his eye, distracting him from his musings. He focused his gaze on the picturesque scene outside the dining hall window.

He stared transfixed as the morning light turned yellow locks into burnished gold, making the fire in emerald orbs burn brighter.

It was a beautiful sight, really. It was just too bad that the person those stunning features belonged to was glowering darkly and looked pissed off as hell.

Yuuri gulped audibly and he scanned the room, panicked, as he sought an escape route from the heat that was swiftly closing in on him.

This was not good.

He was about to sneak off into the corridor when a cool and clipped voice grabbed him with invisible hands, holding him captive.

"Yuuri." Was murmured almost too pleasantly, and much too closely in the vicinity of his ears.

He cringed at the tone. Yes, his fiancé was definitely out for blood. He turned around slowly and found himself staring into eyes that were literally sparking with ire.

Yuuri placed a hand at the back of his neck and laughed nervously. "Erm, um… good morning Wolf."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

Finally! The next chapter is up! :D

Well, I'm not too sure how you guys will receive this but I kinda enjoyed writing this chapter. I just hope it's not too OOC or whatever.

I'll shut up now. Haha!

Enjoy!

_**Hahaue - mother**_

* * *

A muscle in Wolfram's jaw twitched in response to Yuuri's lame greeting. It was all he could do to keep his mouth shut and stem the torrent of angry words clamoring against his teeth to be set free.

The guilty look on Yuuri's face didn't make things easier. In fact, his fussing and fidgeting only served to fuel the glowing sparks of suppressed anger Wolfram was desperately trying to keep in check.

The blonde Mazoku mentally counted to ten, allowing him time to rein in his growing temper.

"Good morning, Yuuri?" he managed to question, his voice somewhat a cross between a growl and a soft purr.

"What's so good about the morning? Pray, do tell." Wolfram queried with thinly veiled sarcasm.

Before the double black could respond, a high pitched squeal reverberated within the confines of the room.

"Wooooooolllllfffffrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaammmm!!" Greta shrieked with irrepressible glee as she launched herself at her second father.

Wolfram caught the flying child effortlessly in his arms and twirled her around high in the air. The scowl on his face melted into a loving smile upon hearing her girlish giggles.

After one last go-around, he clasped Greta to his chest tightly then held her slightly away from him and grinned.

"Hello princess, did you miss me?" He asked teasingly.

If possible, wide brown eyes grew even wider. "I missed you this much Wolfram." Greta answered simply, extending her tiny limbs as far as she could.

The corners of her mouth turned down in a small pout and she went on to complain, "You were gone for so long… and we were all so worried. Yuuri was worried too, you know."

She shook her head and looked at him sternly, "Don't ever leave us again ok?"

Wolfram chuckled and gave her a quick hug once more. Dropping a soft kiss on her forehead he murmured, "Alright Greta, I promise not to make you worry anymore." He replied quietly, not quite addressing her 'don't ever leave us again' comment.

Greta beamed widely at him, and proceeded to regale him with tales of her exploits while he'd been away. The dining hall echoed with the sounds of Greta's tinkling laughter and Wolfram's melodious baritone. The depth of their affection for one another was obvious in the animated faces they both displayed.

Yuuri watched the interaction between father and daughter and his heart constricted painfully. The reserve he could sense just beneath Wolfram's cheerful demeanor was like a thousand daggers piercing his soul.

He was the reason for the shadows that dulled Wolfram's beautiful green eyes…

He was the cause of the melancholy twisting perfect lips into that which was nothing more than a semblance of a smile…

He was the source of the sorrow that engulfed the proud prince's spirit...

It was all his fault, for being both the wimp and coward Wolfram had repeatedly accused him to be.

The intensity of his thoughts made Yuuri unconsciously bite down on his lips, fiercely enough to draw blood. A solitary drop welled upon its fullness and the faint smell of rust drifted in the air.

Wolfram swung his head swiftly in Yuuri's direction. His eyes narrowed with concern upon noticing the tiny bud that stained his mouth crimson.

"Yuuri?" Wolfram asked sharply.

Belatedly he realized that Wolfram and Greta were staring at him oddly. It was only then that he felt the stinging sensation on his bottom lip and wiped at it impatiently. His fingers came away tainted with a narrow streak of red.

"Eh?" He cried out in mild surprise.

"Yuuri, you idiot!" Wolfram yelled suddenly, at the same time advancing on the double black with heavy and purposeful steps.

"What's with that stupid 'eh'?" he demanded angrily.

Too shocked by the outburst, Yuuri could only stare mutely at the irate blonde.

"And don't you think that wide-eyed obliviousness is getting pretty old," he gritted out irritably.

A strangled noise escaped Yuuri's throat. "Wha… wha… what are you talking about Wolf?" Yuuri stuttered jerkily.

"I'm talking about your penchant for acting dumb, just to get out of tight situations, wimp!" Wolfram snapped back.

"My WHAT?!" Yuuri exploded in outrage.

"You heard me. Do you really want me to repeat it?" Wolfram countered back nastily.

Wolfram watched Yuuri's face turn an alarming shade of purple and was horrified by the hurtful words that came pouring out his lips unheeded. It was as if his mouth had a mind of its own and decided to go on a rampage.

"It's so typical of you to run away when things get messy or complicated," he continued in biting tones.

He closed his eyes once more and prayed for the strength to go forward on the path he had chosen. Opening pained eyes, Wolfram looked into Yuuri's stricken ones.

The confusion Wolfram etched in the maou's face was a cold shower that doused the emotional flames consuming him.

_That's right_, he thought bitterly. _This stupid wimp probably doesn't even know why I'm angry_.

In a heartbeat, the rage that was running rampant through his body came to a shuddering stop. The only thing he felt was a blessed sort of numbness.

Wolfram raised a trembling hand to his temple. "You shouldn't have come after me, Yuuri Heika." He ended tiredly, turning away to face the window.

_What a foolish man you are_, Wolfram mocked inwardly. _Did you really believe Yuuri came chasing after you to shower you with declarations of undying love?_

_That's just how Yuuri is… he'd do the same for Conrad— Gwendal even. It's not like you're special or anything._

_And that's just how you are..._

"Pathetic," Wolfram whispered to himself softly.

"Wo… Wolfram?" Yuuri asked hesitantly. He heard the quietly uttered word, not quite understanding, but somehow sensing that something important was going on.

It was strange but Yuuri had a feeling that should he miss out on the hidden nuances in his fiancés words and actions, he'd regret it forever. So he remained mute, staring at the golden head that he had come to love more than life itself.

Wolfram stood by the window; his back turned away from the maou. He refused to turn around. If he looked into the familiar darkness of those beloved eyes, he'd surely lose all resolve to set Yuuri free.

"Please let me go Yuuri," Wolfram requested evenly.

"You know more than anyone how precious you are to me." He went on quietly.

"And it's not just because you were my fiancé," a small chuckle escaped the blonde's lips. _Now that's a surprise, it seems I haven't forgotten how to laugh…_

"It's because of you, of all the things that you are." Wolfram stated simply.

"This is going to be cheesy and if you dare repeat a single word of this to anyone I swear I'll castrate you, wimp!" he threatened grimly before continuing.

"You've brought hope to this land… and peace. The people," Wolfram inhaled deeply, letting the heady scent of summer fill his nostrils.

"Have something to believe in again-- the strength of their King. A King who does not merely rely on the power of his sword, but on the ripples of change his each act of kindness brings forth."

He lifted his face and towards the shining light allowed the sun's warmth to wash away the sadness gripping his soul.

_This is how it should have been from the start. Everything else was just a pipe dream._

"So you have to let me go." Wolfram said abruptly. "We should have ended this farce a long time ago."

"Anyway, cheer up, wimp. It's not forever. Plus it's not like you'll never see me again." Wolfram managed to say more lightheartedly than he thought possible.

"I promised to stay by your side for always didn't I?" Wolfram demanded arrogantly.

"You know I never go back on my words. For as long as there is breath in my body, I will protect Yuuri Heika," he vowed solemnly.

"That's what friends are for right?"

_Thank God for that. He managed to spit out the question without faltering. This is great. You're doing absolutely wonderful; Wolfram thought, cheering himself on. _

_Just a little bit more. _

_Don't let your mask slip. _

_Don't allow your smile to crack. _

_Just a little bit more._

_Don't let your guard down._

_Just a little bit more._

_Then you can cry. Cry for all that was, and for all that will never be. And once that's done, maybe you can have a fresh start._

_You have to believe that you can begin anew._

Wolfram finally gathered the courage to turn around, a grin firmly plastered on his face. "Now we're done with all that sentimental bruhaha, I'd like to ask your permission. I've always wanted to travel the world but my duties have kept me chained to the castle."

"May I go on a short trip, Heika?" Wolfram queried cheerfully. "Maybe I can accompany hahaue on one of her love cruises."

"Who knows, I might even meet someone interesting eh?" He said teasingly, though the words echoed hollowly in his ears.

Eh?

Wolfram realized that Yuuri had not made a single sound the entire time and after his rather long-winded monologue, the sudden silence was deafening.

Wolfram blinked and focused his gaze on Yuuri, whose head was bowed low. Upon closer inspection, he noted that the double black's hands were fisted tightly at his sides. His knuckles were a stark white against otherwise slightly tanned hands.

"Erm… Um… Yuuri? What's wrong?" Wolfram asked almost timidly.

Yuuri raised his head to look into the face of his beloved, tears streaming from the corner of eyes.

Still the crystalline liquid could not conceal the swirling pools of darkness that was Yuuri's eyes; which were rimmed with a fire of unparalleled fury.

_Eh? What's with this scary look?_

Wolfram never once imagined that he'd live to see that expression on the maou's face, in fact he fervently prayed that he never would again.

They stood unmoving, and Wolfram found that he could not tear his gaze away from those fierce eyes.

He gulped audibly. Oh right. This was what others feared. Wolfram was so used to calling Yuuri a pasty-faced wimp that he had forgotten one vital point.

Wimp or not, Yuuri _**was**_ the Demon King. And apparently, somehow, he had unwittingly woken a savage beast.

"Erm, I don't have to go on a vacation if it upsets you this much Yuuri." He joked lamely, trying to defuse the prickly situation.

If possible, Yuuri's stare turned even more glacial.

Wolfram squirmed under his fixed gaze. He was about to blurt out something hideously inappropriate when Yuuri finally spoke.

"_Wolfram_."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Halloooooooooooooo! Yes, I'm back! For how long, I'm not really sure but I do hope you guys have enjoyed my sporadic fits and starts here. :D**

**Anyways, I thought I'd get this out of the way before hurrying on to some real YuuRam action! Lol! No, seriously, I have the last few chapters mapped out in my head so I need all the motivation I can get to finally spew everything out!**

**Again, comments, suggestions are highly appreciated!**

_**bishounen - pretty boy**_

* * *

Bolts of blue lightning snaked sinuously around the double black, and the air sizzled with barely restrained maryoku.

Head bowed, Yuuri could only tremble with the force of his fury. In fact, it was a miracle that he had managed to say the blond's name without choking on the lump of bile that had formed at the back of his throat. Waves of fire and ice crashed through his body with such force that he felt numb.

He refused to raise his head as seeing Wolfram's face would probably unleash the emotions that he was trying to keep tightly in check.

The spirit that lived in the center of his being was absolutely livid and it was only with great difficulty that he kept himself from transforming into Maou mode. He could feel his inner self straining against the barriers he had erected to keep the Demon King from coming out and passing judgment on his fiancé.

Jaw clenched tightly, he gave the wary prince before him a lethal glare. And damned if the blond bishounen didn't just stare questioningly back at him.

Yuuri wanted to howl in frustration. Did he have to spell it out? Why couldn't Wolfram see how much he meant to him? Damned brat, the double black thought irritably— Wolfram could be such a pain sometimes.

After taking several deep, calming breaths and a rather tense silence, Yuuri had managed to gain some semblance of control over his over-wrought emotions. When he was confident that he had sufficiently quelled the indignant clamor of his other half's need for "justice," "vengeance" and all that brouhaha, he allowed himself a small sigh of relief.

While he knew that the Maou spirit would never hurt the blond princeling, Yuuri preferred to deal with this issue his own way. Sure he was slow and almost dense when it came to his feelings, but once he had finally acknowledged that he DID indeed feel more than just friendship for the fire-wielder, he was determined to do things properly this time— and that meant no more hiding behind his alter ego.

"I believe this is neither the proper time nor place to hold this conversation, Wolf." Yuuri stated calmly, finally looking up and angling his head to stare pointedly at the dozen or so dumbfounded faces across the room.

He arched one raven brow and the fierce look in dark eyes sent everyone scurrying back into motion.

Satisfied that they no longer had an audience— at least not an obvious one, he turned his attention back to his fiancé.

"Let's take this discussion to my study, shall we?" Yuuri asked politely, before moving purposefully in the direction of the offices.

Wolfram was still reeling from the rather anti-climactic turn of events that Yuuri's words barely registered in his brain.

"Whaa… the hell!" he muttered before scrambling after the retreating back of his king.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **

**Hello everyone! It's been awhile but I'm back with chapter 5 of this errant tale! Thank you to cool-girl027 whose review prodded me to finally wrap up this chapter (which has been sitting and lazing about in my computer for the past couple of months, just waiting for me to finish it!)!**

**Like I've said in my profile, my interest in KKM and other fandoms have dwindled to almost-zilch but I promise to complete this story, no matter how long it takes!**

**So hugs to all those who have stuck around despite my inactivity for the looooooooooongest time! *cookies* to you all!**

**Onward ho!**

* * *

"Now where were we," Yuuri asked smoothly. "Ah yes, you were in the middle of asking me for a vacation or something of that sort were you not?" Leaning his chin negligently against the palm of his hand, he stared at the blond and waited.

Wolfram blinked and swallowed hard. There was something odd about Yuuri's passive countenance that sent alarm bells jangling violently in his head. He narrowed his eyes and studied the face before him and a sense of self-preservation warned him to tread very, very cautiously.

"Er, yes Yuuri, I just thought a change of pace and environment would do me some good." He ended lamely.

"Ok then." Yuuri replied levelly.

"Eh? I beg your pardon?" Wolfram asked in surprise.

"I said, 'ok then'," the double black enunciated carefully, his expression still unreadable.

"You mean… I can go?" the ex-prince inquired hesitantly.

"Yes." Yuuri repeated softly, a small smile played about the corners of his lips as he took in Wolfram's apparent confusion.

"Oh," he ended on a flat note. Wolfram almost let out a hysterical laugh but managed to keep his composure. Once again the stupid wimp had managed to bring his hopes up and like a fool, he had almost believed him.

Thank God for time and experience, both had dulled his feelings to the point that Yuuri's casual agreement to his leaving seemed apathetic at best.

Again, Yuuri was just being Yuuri. His actions so far were nothing more than the usual impulsive behavior of their king. Wolfram closed his eyes briefly and let out a weary sigh.

I really do need a vacation after all this crap, he thought moodily.

Unbeknownst to him, a pair of dark eyes watched each flicker of emotion that crossed his pale face. Yuuri ached to see the sadness and resignation etched into Wolfram's visage.

He vowed he would make things right, he would prove to the blond that he meant what he had said in the woods— that Wolfram belonged with him, in his life and in his arms— and nothing would stop him.

Not even…

"Yuuri _Heika_!" an angry voice bellowed before his office doors came crashing open.

Both Yuuri and Wolfram jumped in shock and surprise at the unexpected intrusion.

Grey eyes glared accusingly at the double black. "What do you think you're doing, _Heika_?" Gwendal ground out furiously.

Taken aback, all he could do was stare blankly and mutter, "Eh? What's wrong Gwendal?"

Gwendal stalked towards the heavy desk and glowered at the wide-eyed king. "Enough of this foolishness!" he thundered, both hands slapping the mahogany surface with a resounding crack.

"You lost the right to meddle with Wolfram's life when you ended your engagement!" the normally stoic earth-wielder bit out through clenched teeth.

Yuuri was stunned by the venom he could see in the older man's eyes and almost gave in to panic. However, a quick look at the frozen and ashen appearance of his former betrothed bolstered his faltering resolve. The double black took a deep breath and addressed his over-wrought general.

"Gwendal," he stated coolly. "Let's get one thing straight, shall we— I," Yuuri said, pointing at himself, "Did. Not. End. My. Engagement, as you so eloquently put it." Each word was enunciated carefully and precisely. "In fact," he continued in a smooth voice, "I would even go as far as to say that I'm the aggrieved party in this whole debacle—being the jilted fiancé and all."

Ah. And there it was. Yuuri was sure he heard a distinctive squeak of outrage and he smothered the grin that threatened to split his face from ear to ear. The wan-like wraith in front of him was quickly morphing back into his fiery beloved.

"You… wimp!" Wolfram bellowed. "Aggrieved party my ass, you miserable cretin!"

The Demon King winced at Wolfram's choice of words but stood his ground and faced his raging friend calmly. "Why so angry, Wolf? Can't handle the truth when you hear it?" He mocked coldly.

"You know damn well why I left!" The blond prince shouted angrily. "I did it for your sake, you stupid king! You never would have ended our sham of an engagement— you're too cowardly to do so!" Emerald eyes blazed brightly from an all-too pale face.

"Why couldn't you just leave things well alone? I did everything in my power to free you and keep you completely blameless in all this," his words ran like water in the wake of his growing anger.

"Damn it! Isn't it enough that you've ripped my heart and soul to shreds… must you trample on my pride too— when it's all I have left?"

Wolfram glared at Yuuri with hate-filled eyes. "I despise you!"

Yuuri's eyes widened, at the outburst, looking like he'd been sucker-punched. The situation was spinning rapidly out of control and he had to do something before they both did or said something completely irreparable.

_See what you have done, you ignorant child._ A sibilant voice hissed in his head. _See how your childishness has reduced this beautiful and proud man into this twisted and broken thing. _

"No… no… no…" He whispered in horror. "I never meant to hurt you… Wolf… I," Yuuri said helplessly, staring at the bent figure before him. The depth of grief and despair emanating from Wolfram's form caused his heart to clench painfully. He reached out for the fire-wielder…

Only to have his hand swatted away viciously.

"Don't touch me!" Wolfram said harshly through clenched teeth, as a sharp pain gripped his chest.

All the rage, desperation and hopelessness that Wolfram had kept bottled inside came gushing forth in debilitating waves. He was breathing heavily with the effort to control his inner demons, and the tingling feeling in his fingertips alerted him to the fact that he could very well lose control of his element should his temper slip any further.

Agitated and confused by how his planned "surprise" was swiftly spiraling into a nightmare, all Yuuri could do was reach out wordlessly to the blond shaking uncontrollably before him.

"Wolf I…" he began again, only to be cut to the quick by cold, dead eyes.

"Just don't Yuuri… Don't." Wolfram repeated tonelessly. He breathed heavily, taking in a lungful of cool air, letting it wash over him in a soothing motion.

"_Aniue_," he began addressing his elder brother first. "Yuuri is right. **I**," Wolfram placed great emphasis on the word _'I'_ and continued, "ended our engagement— not him, so you cannot hold him accountable for this. So please, enough with all this unnecessary drama."

Gwendal's face was still pinched in a frown so the princeling moved closer and gently traced the furrow between his brothers' brows. "I don't need to be protected. I'm perfectly capable of accepting the consequences of my actions."

"And you," he murmured quietly, finally turning his attention to the demon king. "Let's not drag this on any more than we have to. You're finally free from the farce you've been forced to endure all this time," he let out an inelegant snort, "the least you could do is be thankful and accept it graciously, wimp."

If possible, Yuuri's wide eyes widened even further with each word that fell from the blond prince's lips. _No, he thought in growing horror. This is wrong, this is all wrong! _

Wolfram steeled himself against the haunted pools of obsidian that seemed to be reproaching him. If he wavered now, all the hurt and anguish he intentionally set himself up for would all be for naught. Yuuri deserved to be happy… and so did he. It was time to cut his losses and move on. It was just like Yuuri to be hesitant and adamantly against change— why his stubborn and perverse nature chose to rear its ugly head now of all times was beyond him, the fire-wielder thought tiredly.

"Yuuri _Heika_, it was an honor to be your fiancé and it's a memory that I will always look back on fondly" he began formally. "But let's not forget that our engagement was born from an accident, and not from any real desire on your, or even my part to be married."

Wolfram eyed the dark-haired males in front of him impassively. A grimace was etched on one face, while pained confusion was painted on the next. Digging deep into his core, he went on, "To avoid any misunderstandings about my actions, and with General von Voltaire as my witness— I, Wolfram von Bielefeld formally dissolve my engagement to our esteemed Maou, Yuuri Shibuya." Wolfram stated solemnly, his mouth twisted in a small smile as he took in the shocked visages of his former fiancé and older brother as he ended his statement with a low bow.

A fiery knot was beginning to uncoil in the pit of his belly and he needed to escape the suddenly stuffy confines of the room before he completely broke down. Unmindful of the dazed stupor his words had left the other two occupants of the room in, Wolfram turned on his heel and started walking towards the heavy doors.

"Oh, and _Heika," _Wolfram said glancing at the double-black over his shoulder.

Yuuri started at the sound of his name.

"I'll be taking that vacation after all."

Wolfram quickly left the room, leaving the stunned males to stare dumbly at the closed doors… even after the sound of his retreating foot-steps faded into silence.


End file.
